


Sick

by shitabu_kenjirou (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOt iNCLUDING GOSHIKI, M/M, also this story sorta sucks, tiny tensemi if you squint very very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shitabu_kenjirou
Summary: Shirabu is sick.Do not make out with a sick person kidsI'm warning you.Edit: Also this story sucks so I might rewrite it some other time..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people that took  
>  the time to read it, I really appreciate it （^^）

Shirabu hated this feeling.

Shirabu hated this feeling when he stared at Kawanishi, eyes full of wist. He hated this feeling when Kawanishi looked his way and his face would flush a magnificent shade of red, red enough to compete with a tomato. He hated the way his heart would beat erratically and rapidly, putting shame to the fastest tempo a piano could play on. He hated it, but yet loved it. When did he have these contradicting feelings?

He shouldn’t be daydreaming in class, really. He had to keep his grades up. But he couldn’t help but dream of all the things he could do to Kawanishi. Face flushed red, heavily lidded eyes, collarbone littered with bites, that smooth voice of his calling to him, Shirabu wanted that- no, more of needed it. This crush of his was hopeless. Every time Kawanishi spoke to him, Shirabu wanted to pin him against a wall and kiss him senseless. 

Shirabu groaned into his pillow. He whispered Kawanishi’s name, listening to his name roll of his tongue. Shutting his eyes, Shirabu attempted to sleep, tossing and turning before a wave of blackness encapsulated him.

The next day, Shirabu felt like shit. A throbbing headache, bleary eyes, blocked nose? Definitely the case of a cold. Shirabu tried to sit up in his bed but flopped down immediately as a shot of pain ran into his head. “I’m definitely missing practice.” The setter thought, wiping his sweaty forehead free of perspiration. He must have caught a cold, running through the heavy rain the day before. A chill went through his body, and the brunette dived back into his pile of blankets, releasing a breath at the warmth. That didn’t last long though, as he felt like he was burning up, under the mountain of blankets trapping too much warmth for his comfort. He hissed, and rolled himself out of bed to find medicine to relieve him of this stupid fever.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Where’s Kenjirou-kun? He’s never late.” Tendou asked Kawanishi as he entered the gym, red eyes scanning the gym. It was a cool Saturday morning, and Tendou wanted to sleep in, but was dragged out of bed by Semi, followed by yelling along the lines of “SATORI WASHIJOU IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE DON’T GO TO PRACTICE”. Kawanishi turned around to face his senior and shrugged, a monotonous tone of “I don’t know” escaping his lips. The truth really, that Kawanishi was immensely worried, and tried calling multiple times to Shirabu but to no avail. He let out a small sigh as he turned away from Tendou to practice his blocking.  
Unfortunately, with Shirabu on his main train of thought, Kawanishi’s blocking was full of holes and form completely wrong. Washijou-sensei yelled at him a multitude of times and in the end told him to run twenty rounds around the gym as a penalty.  
"When is this training going to end?" Kawanishi thought as he ran, pespiration running down his face.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shirabu’s mother, seeing her son walk around groggily, knew something was off. She heard a small mumble of “fever” and she opened the medicine cupboard to get the fever medicine. Shirabu mumbled a small thanks and took the tablets up to his room, along with a glass of water. Popping the tablets into his mouth, he swallowed them with a swig of water. Plopping down onto his soft bed, Shirabu hoped the fever would subside.

30 missed calls from tall tree

Shirabu stares at his phone, realising that Kawnishi had called him multiple times. His heart fills up with an unknown feeling prior to knowing that someone else outside his family cared and was worried for him, and even better it being Kawanishi.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Shirabu’s mother left a glass of water on Shirabu’s beside table, telling her son of it. She saw a nod, and she left to the living room to clean the house. Shirabu’s mother, upon descending the stairs, heard the ringing of the doorbell. She turned around to face the door, wondering who it was. It couldn’t possibly be her husband; he was on an overseas trip. “Maybe one of Kenjirou’s friends,” She thought, as she opened the door to reveal a lamppost? No, it was a really tall boy, with messy tea coloured hair. “I was hoping if… I could meet Shirabu, Shirabu’s mother…..?” The boy asked, with a sheepish look in his eyes.

“Just call me Aya “ Shirabu’s mother responded.

“And you are?” 

“Kawanishi. Kawanishi Taichi.” The boy, or rather, Kawanishi said.

“Well then , Taichi-kun, come in. I think Kenjirou might still be awake, but let me check first.” Aya responded, running up the stairs to check on her son. 

“ Kenjirou, Taichi-kun is here, is it okay if he comes in?” Aya asks.  
It’s way more than okay. Shirabu thinks, as he said “its fine” to his mother, hoping she didn’t hear the crack in his voice. Shirabu heard a few sentences in between a faint voice and his mother ’s, and some footsteps, before he hears the door click open. Shirabu hurriedly flips around in the opposite direction, not wanting to face Kawanishi in this state. He hears the faint voice of “Shirabu to earth, Shirabu to earth,” Before he feels a hand on his neck. Shirabu widened his eyes and shivers from the touch of Kawanishi’s cool hand, an action he wasn’t expecting. “Damn, you’re really burning up…” Kawanishi murmurs, taking his hand away from Shirabu’s neck. Shirabu clicks his tounge, back still facing Kawanishi. 

“Hey, turn around, your mom told me to tell you to eat your medicine.” Kawanishi says, attempting to turn Shirabu around. Shirabu flushes immediately at Kawanishi touching him, hoping the excuse of a fever would cover up his blush. He finally turns around to face Kawanishi, seeing him fiddling with the medicine. Kawanishi finally manages to pop out two tablets from the case, and hands Shirabu the tablets. Shirabu puts them into his mouth, and gulps down water, afraid of letting the bitter taste of the tablets ruin his taste buds. Not that all the salty stuff he eats ruined it already.

Kawanishi then tells him things that happened in practice, with Tendou using his “Shooting Star” method of blocking, but failing terribly, and Ushijima accidentally spiking into the back of Semi, causing Semi to fall forwards and end up with a nose bleeding blood like a tap. Shirabu let an amused huff escape him, hearing about all these things that happened in the in the morning.  
“Alright, I better let our setter get his rest, I’ll be downstairs. I wonder if I could help your mom with anything…..” Kawanishi says, getting up on his feet to walk downstairs to the kitchen where Shirabu’s mom currently was. Seeing Kawanishi leave, Shirabu unconsciously tugged on Kawanishi’s pant leg, muttering a small “Stay.” Kawanishi turns around to see Shirabu, eyes facing to the floor, not daring to look Kawanishi in the eye, afraid of showing his emotions .Kawanishi leaks a smidgen of a smile, and sits back down on the floor again. “You sure are needy,” Kawanishi whispers, letting his hand rest on Shirabu’s neck, absent-mindedly stroking the back of the setter’s neck. Shirabu lets out an incomprehensible sound at Kawanishi’s fingers running down the length of his neck.  
Kawanishi then realised what he was doing, and he widened his eyes a little, before spinning around in the opposite direction, hand taken away from Shirabu’s neck, the tip of his ears turning a shade of scarlet as he covered his face with his hands. "Shit, I nearly let my feelings for Shirabu leak," Kawanishi thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, Shirabu, what did you want to tell me earlier in practice today?” Kawanishi asks, dark brown eyes meeting Shirabu’s light brown ones. 

“It’s nothing.” Shirabu curtly replies. 

“C’mon, from that desperate look of yours earlier, I know you’re dying to tell me something.”

“I already told you it’s nothing.”

“You’re hiding something, I know. Spit it out.”

“I already told you, IT’S NOTHING! STOP asking me already!” Shirabu snapped at Kawanishi, opening the clubroom door with a loud bang, before dashing out of it into the cold rain that was pouring down. Shirabu didn’t care, tears blending in with the rain. Running through a deserted field area, he screamed, venting his frustration.  
"Why can’t I spit out my stupid feelings for him?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kawanishi remembered what happened yesterday, turning to look at Shirabu, back facing him once again, chest rising unevenly with his sniffling. Should I ask him? Kawanishi thought. Kawanishi knew that Shirabu was hiding something since weeks ago. The action of refusing to look at him in the eyes, running away every time he saw Kawanishi from a distance, and he only interacted normally like he was before during practice.

“Shirabu, are you hiding something from me?” Kawanishi asked. He knew it was risky, but he had a feeling that his relationship in between Shirabu and him would be completely ruined if he doesn’t spit out the question.  
Hearing this question, Shirabu’s eyes widened. Should I brush it off? No, he would just continue pressing on. Shirabu thought. Sighing, he knew he had to let the cat out of the bag. He faced Kawanishi, stuttering, “Y-you might get a fever from this,” before brushing his lips against Kawanishi’s, light like a feather. He was greedy for more, but he held back, fearing Kawanishi might get sick. Shirabu pulled back a little, whispering “I like you” to Kawanishi, before quickly turning away from Kawanishi, embarrassment catching up quickly to him. 

Kawanishi’s eyes widened. No way. 

Shirabu did not just confess to him.

Kawanishi’s hand went to pinch his other arm, wincing slightly at the pain. Nope. This was not a dream. Kawanishi touched his lips, wanting to feel Shirabu’s warm breath again, against his lips. He wanted more of Shirabu’s kisses. He really wanted more.  
Kawanishi recollected his thoughts, licking his lips, replies back “I like you too,” before pressing a small kiss to the back of Shirabu’s neck, hearing a small squeak from the setter. Shirabu turns around; face fully flushed, breath irregular, light brown eyes centring on a slightly smirking Kawanishi. “You are sure thirsty for more,” Kawanishi says, fingers reaching out to stroke Shirabu’s jawline, pressing his lips against the flushed skin there, leaving Shirabu gasping and whispering for more. Kawanishi wondered if he unintentionally found Shirabu’s sweet spot. 

Kawanishi hears the click of Shirabu’s room door opening and immediately detaches himself from Shirabu, seeing Shirabu’s mother peek her head through the door. Kawanishi hopes Shirabu doesn’t look too suspicious.

“Kenjirou, I’m leaving to the supermarket, don’t trouble Kawanishi, okay?” Shirabu’s mother said to her son. Shirabu gave a slight nod, and his mother, satisfied, walked down the stairs, leaving for the supermarket.  
Kawanishi.turns to Shirabu and runs his hand through Shirabu's hair, hearing a contented hum come from him. He returned to stroke Shirabu’s jawline, before nipping under, causing a small moan to elicit from Shirabu. A small, luscious moan was all the encouragement Kawanishi needed. He continued to nip at Shirabu’s jawline, careful not leave any marks, hearing Shirabu’s breathing get heavier. Feeling the need for more, Kawanishi reached out a hand to the back of Shirabu’s head and directed him to his lips, not caring if he fell sick. Feeling Kawanishi’s tongue tease the seam of his lips, Shirabu willingly lets Kawanishi’s tongue ease into his mouth, wet and warm. Shirabu lets out another moan, louder than the previous one, feeling Kawanishi’s tongue slide against his. Both came up for air, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths. “Y-y-you’re really good at this…” Shirabu stutters, as he locks his gaze with Kawanishi, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing uncontrollably. Shirabu sits up in bed, somehow the aches in his body gone. Kawanishi takes this as an invite and sits on the warm bed, licking his lips as he pins down Shirabu. “Am I really that good?” He whispers against Shirabu’s lips, letting a shiver course through the setter, feeling the warm breath of Kawanishi’s. He gives Shirabu’s lips a small nip, and looks at Shirabu, lips parted, eyes hazy, and emotions unguarded, fragile. He smirks as he lets his pinky run across the now flushed pink lips of Shirabu, hearing a small whine escape from Shirabu, eyes shutting close in satisfaction.

To stop or not to stop, Kawanishi thinks, as he removes himself from being on top of Shirabu, and flops down beside him, slipping his arms under Shirabu’s, pressing kisses to the back of Shirabu’s neck, hearing endearing giggles escape the salty setter. They both lie in Shirabu’s bed in silence, before Shirabu feels Kawanishi stop kissing the back of his neck.

“Why did you stop?” Shirabu asks curiously, turning to face Kawanishi and nuzzling his collarbone.

“I’d probably get horny.”Kawanishi croaks out, feeling soft strands of brown hair tickling his chin.

“As if you’re not already.”

“Hmph.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kawanishi hears voices of his fellow seniors, excluding Ushijima and Reon, in the locker room.

“Come on, Shirabu is bound to confess today. It’s been 3 fucking weeks of pining.” Hearing Semi-san’s voice, Kawanishi was curious as to what was going on.

“I agree with Semi-Semi. How about you?” Kawanishi peeks through the crack of the locker room door, seeing Tendou shuffling…. 500 yen bills in his hand? Were they betting on something related to Shirabu confessing to someone? And the confession to who?

He sees Yamagata stroking his chin, and he hears the reply from him. “If I get this wrong I’m buying ramen for all of you. Another two days, and Shirabu will finally get his shit together to confess to Kawanishi.”  
“That’s settled. 2500 yen each from us to you if Semi-Semi and I lose, and you treating the team to ramen if you lose.” Tendou says, clapping his hands together to settle the deal. Kawanishi hearing all this, widened his eyes. 

Confess?? To me?? There’s no way in hell the salty swan princess has requited love for me. Kawanishi thinks as he dashes out of the gymnasium, to visit Shirabu, in denial about the situation while running to Shirabu’s house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I should really get going; Yamagata-san is treating us to lunch later, because of a lost bet.” Kawanishi says, remembering the bet his seniors made earlier in the morning after practice.  
“Mhm.”  
Kawanishi then murmurs a “See you later” to Shirabu’s ear, slipping a peck to Shirabu’s temple before sliding out of Shirabu’s bed, and picking up his bag to leave the Shirabu residence.  
“Bye, Kenjirou.”  
Did he just call me by my first name? Shirabu then burrows under his blankets from bashfulness, cheeks blooming a magnificent shade of red.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Why are we here?” Ushijima asks as the entire Shiratorizawa team, minus Shirabu, piled into the ramen store.

“Hayato felt generous today, so he’s treating us to ramen~!” Tendou remarks as he sent a smirk to Yamagata, getting a seething, murderous look sent back to him.

Kawanishi and Tendou hi fived each other, Tendou telling Kawanishi he did a great job.  
“I definitely did.” Kawanishi replies.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EXTRA:  
Kawanishi wakes up the next day with his body burning up on the inside and a throat as dry as the Sahara desert.  
“Goddamnit.” He mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> OTL my feels for kawashira r too strong.  
> ((I revised the story so it's a little different from my original one on Tumblr))


End file.
